


遥远/Far Away

by LuoZiLuo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuoZiLuo/pseuds/LuoZiLuo
Summary: BGM：Nickelback - far away
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	遥远/Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Nickelback - far away

当自己办公室的大门被毫无征兆的粗鲁推开时，海马并没有什么惊讶。  
他甚至没有抬起头，只是用眼角的余光稍微打量了一下不速之客，没有任何提前预约还能这样肆无忌惮的闯进海马公司社长办公室的人并不多，更何况还是挑这种下班以后的黄昏时分。海马不留痕迹的一声低叹，在太阳穴的突跳下还是忍住了恼怒的冲动，毕竟当初给予这个权利的也是自己，也知道应该要承担相应的后果。  
“城之内，”所以他只是尽量压平了语气，“……终于肯来了吗。”  
“我有事要问你。”  
现在看过去也很合时宜，然后海马就发现对面似乎比自己更隐忍着什么，那双时常亮闪闪的琥珀很容易解读，却难于改变。毫无疑问在这个要问的事上城之内相当认真，也不会是一时兴起——进入职业选手后这个傻瓜的头脑一热也算少了许多。  
作为让对方继续说下去的示意，海马停下手中的事看着他——身上的衣服比平常还要凌乱些，一头金发也是，乱糟糟的；只有几缕碎发因为汗津粘在额前，大概是因为太匆忙跑过来的，进门到现在胸口仍然尚有起伏着也许也是这个原因；虽然发出了质问，那抹好看的嘴唇却停下话语反而紧抿到泛白，让看得人都不禁微微蹙眉——根本没注意到自己这远超平常的注目，于是也忘了两人间这么久的沉默其实也是很不寻常的状况。  
“你……”半晌，城之内才下定决心似的直视过去说道，“前几天那场JCS（比赛）的决赛，是不是因为你……所以就这么结束了。”  
“我想主办已经告知过理由和补偿了。”年轻的社长摆出公事公办的态度，同样也是不愉快的，继续将语气加重到了下一句，“这就是你回来后隔了一天才知道找我的原因？”  
金发男人愣了一下，选择不自然的撇开目光——相当好，现在海马确信对方就是要拒绝后面那个问题了。  
“那……我知道那说的过去，而且也不是补偿的事！我只是——觉得很不对劲，海马公司明明是最大的赞助，却没有宣传似的……”  
“不过是一场小赛事，”他甚至开始重新整理手头东西，并做出漫不经心的口气，“是，你可能觉得遗憾觉得奇怪——所以没有别的想说了吗。”  
天知道他的目光是怎样在对方一进来时就这样密切注视着，那对他海马濑人来说已经是足够密切的关注了，但显然还不够让这个傻瓜发觉，发觉他更想谈谈其他事宜的隐隐冲动。  
“虽、虽然比起来是小比赛，但是大家都很认真在打了啊！而且我跟舞好不容易才从瑞士轮中打到决赛……”  
“哼，因为没能最后跟那个女人站在一起就这么气愤，这就是你怀疑的源头？”  
“我是有很期待跟舞在决赛中会面，但是对其他选手来说也一样啊！这样的结束，对所有参赛的决斗者不算是侮辱吗！  
“是啊，我相信‘庸才’来判定的决斗者很了不起；那作为一路已经打到冠亚的你又在气什么，是双倍于冠军的补偿，还是台下对你一边倒的呼声，还是——你没能跟那个女人完成比赛呢？！”  
“！那种事——”  
沉默突然在这个被落日橘色所晕染的空间里蔓延开来，城之内的沉默是因为自己在赛前确实曾私下和孔雀舞在休息室里口头做了一个关于决赛相见的约定，他不会知道对方是不是在指这件事，更不会知道这种没有监控和别人在场的闲谈是怎么被得知的；但海马能够意识到这点，转而压下眉头，心照不宣的玩起缄口不言。  
“你……海马，”虽然仍在气头，但城之内还是叹了口气，酝酿了一下情绪才能继续抛出这句大雷，“你——在、嫉妒？”  
“别蠢了。”海马的打断甚至比这句疑问的尾音下落的更快，这种铁锤一般阻隔的定音能给予让任何人知趣的警告。当然，这通常很有效，除了对于自己眼前这个白痴。  
“你在嫉妒。”而且除了白痴没人会把让他脸色阴沉的话语当面重复第二遍。  
对方甚至两手抵在桌面向试图避而不谈的后者倾身过去，毕竟从上一句开始海马身体就向后完全陷在他那张宽阔的椅背上，十指相交平放在交叉的双腿，摆出那种不屑一顾的高傲姿态——只不过这种威压却因为目光的游走而效力骤减，而且没人会喜欢对话时这种被刻意拉开的距离感。对面的男人直视着那张强行波澜不惊的脸，海马却知道尽管自己能够保持没有任何情绪的流露，但是相处有几年后彼此还是能多少了解对方即将发作的体现，或许还有些别的隐藏在越发抿紧的眉眼或唇角，所以才抱着想要看清更多的心态被更加靠近。  
窒息的沉默在空隙间愈发压缩，不过最后打破的还是社长斩钉截铁的否定，“让我告诉你，那些比赛、你们那些参加的人，对我来说都毫无意义——所以那是不可能的，城之内。”  
“公司的资源马上要为更大的赛事准备，人们的注意力也马上就会转移过来，我猜你大概也不知道为什么大众的视听是有限的，哼，不如说本来也没有人会关注那种小赛事。所以它被叫停，就这么简单。”  
不过这种自信没能持续多久，海马随即注意到对方先是紧皱着眉头瞪大双目，随后在自己一连串看似从容的话语下那副视线越发压紧，仿佛有什么即将喷涌而出，尽管对方语气还在收敛着，“你认真的吗，说这些话……”  
“我不说废话。”  
“海马！”城之内突然拔高了音调，咬紧的牙根、竖立的眉眼无不显出此刻的愤怒，“我以为你也算是个决斗者，无论是多么微小的战斗，对于决斗者本身都是有他自己的意义的！这种事你难道不知道吗！”  
“……”  
看得出来对方是真的生气，理性来讲这些道理他并不否认，却没能抑制住骨子里的惯性：“我只承认能站到我面前的决斗者，难道你不知道吗。”  
然后他马上就意识到了自己口不择言的代价，那双太多次燃烧火焰的琥珀在这句话后没有继续更加火大的据理力争，反而溢满不可置信的双瞳渐渐冷却下来，那副眉头没有放下，而目光却陷入低垂——窒息的寂静莫名升起。［看着我！］他想这么呼喊，然而城之内先一步侧过身去，也许声音还带着不合适他的叹息。  
“你可以看不起其他人，你可以、看不起我；但我不想在你的控制之下——你可以做任何事，但你不能控制我，海马。”虽然开始结结巴巴，但金色碎发下的目光还是没有看过来，“我知道你不是第一次这么做了，我……啊！我不希望你这样拐弯抹角的强迫我！你明知道——总之我先、不再过来了，就这样！”  
像是终于把心声一口气吐露出来，说完这些的金发男人就迫不及待似的向门口僵硬走去，不过还是被拦住了，一只手抢先从身后抵在将要开启的门扉。毫无疑问，那位社长也终于不能再在那张沙发椅上保持坐姿的悠闲。不过更令海马手背青筋暴起的是，即便如此，被夹在他和大门之间的男人也拒绝转身过来面对自己，就那么一言不发，倔强地只面向离去的方向。  
［你这家伙到底还想要什么？］他想这么问，想强硬地掰过那个身体看向自己，哪怕是厌恶和愤怒，他也可以抱住这个白痴，用禁锢的力度宣泄等待太久的煎熬；而不是这样僵持着，让理智的弦紧绷在断裂边缘。但那会暴露他内心的真实，让头脑最简单的生物也能意识到高傲的社长其实承认了错误，而他还从未让这种事情发生过，即使现在也是，所以他只是尽量抑制着声线的起伏，问出一句废话。  
“你要去哪？”  
死亡般的沉默持续了很久，几乎让某个内心抓狂。  
“……我不知道，也许要冷静一段时间吧。”  
海马听到自己那逐渐加重的呼吸——他恨这种比自己还要平静的语气，恨他们离开了独处的空间后就再也没了这样靠近的关系。［干脆将他囚禁起来吧］，不止一次这样想着，就不用等待对方留出给自己的时间，他什么时候要为别人受过这种待遇——只因为城之内，这个让他烦恼又不得不为之忍耐的白痴。在此之前——哪怕是现在，他也相信是自己一直在忍受着，那份毫无理由的自信让拍在大门上的手掌怎样慢慢地收拢成拳，最后移开了那只拳头，甚至转身退开的，就算这等于明确告诉对方“随便你吧”这种危险信息。  
他希望对方能够转回身来，至少注意到自己其实有着怎样的难受——那个能到处滥发同情心的傻瓜为什么会只是忽略了自己呢——但是没有，什么期待的情况都没有发生。门锁的开合声也确实在背后随之响起，屋内重归静寂，再次只剩下海马一人。  
他从没像现在这样，虚脱一般重重落在宽大的椅背上，皮革包裹的海绵柔软无比，却让这具身体如坐针垫。一声说不清楚的长叹从口脱出，让整张脸深深埋进手掌中，直到周围的环境也逐渐暗淡，消褪了全部光芒。

“中午好，副社长。”  
圭平点点头，然后轻车熟路的趁着午休的空档故作镇定地走进仅有自己的电梯里，不过并没有像往常一般按下最高层，逐步下降的点光映在少年瞳孔分散的眼睛里，那里明显在思考着什么，直到新的灯光从逐渐打开的门口投来。  
鞋跟和大理石地板相撞的清脆声音在直线的走廊上回响，但是在推开门时还是让里面的员工吓了一跳，谁也没有想过要在这种时候迎接突击检查，况且来得还是这么一位人物。就算上一秒还在兴致勃勃地吃着东西对着手机闲谈，在看清来者的下一秒随即挺身站起，就着口中尚未咽下的食物大声问候——饶是习惯了上下级相处的少年也小小愣了一着。  
但也不能怪他们有些夸张，圭平不留痕迹的叹了口气，试图用平缓的语气打破这样僵硬的氛围，“放松点，就算是哥哥也不会在这个时间说什么的——我只是想找点东西。”  
对面忙不迭的应承下来，少年看着面前大片的显示器一时没再言语，身边的员工小心翼翼的问了一句要不要自己出去，他看了过来，反而一本正经地一边思忖一边发出询问，“最近四天……不，最近一周的监控记录都还有吧？”  
其实公司各处的监控录像至少一个月内都会保存，深知这点的圭平仔细审视着对面表情的每个细节，令他暗自松气的是没有任何值得怀疑的地方。只不过这名员工似乎对于和自己共处一室这个状况看起来还是担心的要命，于是随便找了个借口还是让他出去了。看到身影如释重负般一溜烟窜出门口，圭平摇了摇头，“希望没有白来。”  
倍速观看录像也是个冗长无趣的过程，尽管他不仅有大慨的时间范围，也不必从每个屏幕的角落寻找——圭平只不过没想过自己会有一天这么偷偷摸摸的调查自己那位兄长大人，而且是那位只要有心几乎不会让别人抓到一丝机会的海马濑人。所以一开始自己也没有抱太大的希望，也没有非常完善的计划——少年露出一副符合这个年龄的瘪嘴模样，百无聊赖的盯着上面一个个来来往往的人群。  
但是，“……啊——？”  
出现在那日录像末尾的熟悉面孔被暂停在画面上，得益于像素的精准，他甚至能看清那副绝对说不上平静的表情，但那都不是重点。对着这块面向最高楼层的显示屏反复慢放、重播几遍后，少年手指按在挤成一团的眉心中央，考虑怎么把脑子里的思绪也这么解开，但是无果。最后只能关掉了这些自己来过的证据，离开监控室后径直走向来时的路，不过这次电梯一路升到了顶层，但是这次思考的打断就更加强硬了点——在开门之时差点迎头撞上了一个正欲进来的员工。  
“对、对不起！”  
身着职业装的女性更快一步的鞠躬道歉，但那并不是因为自己是副社的原因，他还不至于呆滞到忽略对方浓重的鼻音和微微颤抖的身躯。仿佛不想让人看到那张姣好妆容已经怎样狼狈，甚至还来不及等退出电梯的圭平说句“没关系”，电梯门就匆匆闭合，留下对这一切还没反应过来的少年半举着一只手站在原地，好久才嘀咕出一声含糊的感叹。  
自己应该是唯一一个能够直接进入兄长办公室的人——但是现在他看着那个带着密码和指纹的门锁，还是敲了敲门，“哥哥？”  
门直接开了，那位坐在办公桌前面无表情查看文件的正是这个海马公司的社长，毫无疑问也是让刚刚那位女性掩面哭泣离去的罪魁祸首，不过那也不是最近发生的第一起或者第二起。[但上一次这么集中的苛责是什么时候了……哥哥刚接手的时候吗]，少年不是很想承认自己记不太清了，唯一能确定的是这不是个好兆头，现在也不是需要吹毛求疵才能发展壮大的关键时期，谁会想到社长大人是怎么在下个大型项目开启之前突然心血来潮搬出半个月的各种项目开始事无巨细的核对呢。  
“什么事，圭平。”  
还好，兄长还不至于让自己干站着。得到关注后的圭平随即走上前，“对了，昨天你也没有回家吗，哥哥？”  
对面嗯了一句，还是没有把眼镜后的目光转过来的趋势，对于怎么继续开口一时也令圭平犹豫起来。这也不是他第一次来找自家兄长对谈，但是无论是工作还是待人，实在是没有什么可以责问的：社长当然有权随时过问整座公司的各项情况，也没人能够指责作为一手扩大了海马帝国的社长有什么门外汉的行为；至于成果，众人虽然战战兢兢，那些哭着出去的人也没有一个属于无辜受累，反而让这番检查有了继续下去的理由。  
[如果只是这样也就算了……]找不到继续的话题又不想离开，少年只能这么站在桌子旁边，手指绞成一团的暗自背在身后，他很少再有这种相比自己还是孩子的感觉。看着兄长那双大概两天没有好好闭合过的眼睛依然能够没有涣散的划过每一行数目，内心既是惊叹又是担忧，劝阻自己最为敬佩的兄长总不是一件容易的事，现在再让他握着拳头大声说“不要再这样了”，想想就已经是要掩面的程度，[……至少也要确定是发生了什么啊。]  
“圭平。”“啊、是，哥哥？”  
“联系的赞助商怎么样了。”“一切顺利，看到邀请名单后都很赞同。”  
那双从镜片后抬起的蓝瞳又垂了下去，低声自言自语的说了句“是吗”，虽然只是简单的动作，但是自小相处的亲兄弟还是能看得出来，那双眼睛一动起来便无不疲惫的眨了数次。想到在自己面前都无法自持住完美，放在身侧的手掌到底是慢慢捏紧起来，“说、说起来，哥哥，你已经联系过要邀请的那些决斗者了吗？”  
“大部分。”社长似乎没注意到面前的弟弟笔直的目光下有了怎样的决心，仍是头也不抬的看着平板的显示器，“怎么了？”  
“我看到其中一位在上周四来过，而且，在那之后哥哥就开始这样严加审查。我在想……”  
“你们、是不是说了什么，跟他……跟城之内？”

城之内。  
在那之前，海马就已经在想，如果自己当时更早一些的打断这个早已预料的发展，如果自己提前表达出继续这场谈话的拒绝——哪怕是一声轻哼，或者把手中的物什在桌面磕出一点脆响——那么相处多年的弟弟也一定会立即意识到并停止下来，自己也一定、不会再听到这个名字。毕竟如同对方了解自己那样，更早之前，他就已经察觉这是无法回避的走向。  
但是如同现在一样，他什么也没做：自己既没有去掩盖那个人来过的任何记录；也没有去删除那个人留在手机、电脑、或者任何载体上的任何信息；当然，自己也没有去想——直到这个名字被再度提起，他还是没有去阻止。  
从什么都没想到什么都在想，恐怕眼前的圭平并不知道短短数秒内在自己兄长内心已经发生了什么质变，对方所能看到的只是海马摘下了平光镜开始揉搓眉心，放弃了似的已经毫不掩饰话语中夹杂的叹息，漫不经心地说出早已准备好的话语，“游戏我也打算自己去找他，那个到处乱跑的家伙……”  
“这样啊。”  
看到弟弟脸上还是有着将信将疑的犹豫，社长又看着那双眼睛轻轻说了一句，“我今晚会回去的。”果然听到这样的承诺，那些担心的样子顿时就放松下来，随即点了下头。一直到目送着弟弟离开，他才将绷紧的身体再次慢慢陷入椅背和微弱的眩晕感中，然而闭阖的视野中已经再不会是一片空白：一周以来所有的坚持与忍耐，就这么被别人一句不经意的提及里粉碎得彻底。最为可笑的是，背后推波助澜的却是自己。  
毕竟，谁会不想睡觉呢，如果不是知道自己睡不着的话。

虽然做了那样的约定，但是当晚回到那间过于空大的别墅也已经是深夜时分，或许是由着那个名字所唤醒的一连串记忆纠缠着思绪，海马对于后面半天发生的事情都没有太多的印象，而当他意识到的时候，已经站在了暖气氤氲的浴室内。温热的水流持续的从头顶冲刷下来，紧贴额首的碎发在穿插的指缝间不断地被撩起，再顺着喷洒的热水再次湿漉漉的滑落，他的目光混淆着雾气定格在面前的瓷砖，仿佛在寻找一个可以令视线停驻的水滴。  
——其实是寻找让脑海中的声音停下的办法。  
一周了，他从没有先行低头的打算，[那就这样吧]，没有拖沓，事情发生的当天他随即做出了这样的决定，并且在引以为傲的自控力下一切都非常顺利，然后呢？清楚意识到了谎言就是这么不堪一击的存在？意识到因为自己的原因让这段本就煎熬的忍耐无端延长了七天或者更多？还是意识到他海马濑人也终于有根本无从解决甚至入手的难题了吗？  
说到底，他根本不擅长这种事，感情几乎是他一直嗤之以鼻的东西，在为数不多下分给自己的弟弟后，“这里”应该已经没有了对于他人的温度。但是、城之内，他不知道该怎么形容，只是一味地想去逃避，甚至一度去“驱赶”——直到真正的抓住了对方，自己的身影第一次完整的映现在那双琥珀中，于是一切便没了悬念。  
一切也都是新的悬念——他像是久居地下的人突然见到了阳光，沉醉在温暖的沐浴下，却也忧心于它的日落日升，得与失的困扰疯狂滋生于阴影中，毕竟是一直在地下的人，阴冷的行事几乎是根深蒂固在思维中；如果不曾遇到他的光，他不会想到有一天要去否定这些惯性。  
……  
但是，又为什么要这样纠结，他大可以去见对方，把所有话摊开了说，就像平常那样，毕竟他们从不互欠——或者说是城之内总在避免，该说那个傻瓜是完全不明白还是故意的，对于身边躺着这样一个人物既不要求也不索求，甚至不会留下来过夜，不管咬牙挺直腰板的表情有多勉强——有时不禁觉得他们上床后是否更疏离了，于是再一次回到了上面的焦虑中。  
这么久的相处时间里，唯一的一次有了真正靠近的感觉，是那家伙开始走上职业之后，大量的走场和通告经常使他们断了数天的联系，但即便那时也会有偶尔的短信让彼此感觉到对方的存在；那次也是深夜，照常工作的他突然接到了对方的来电，惊讶之余几乎是立刻按下了接通，对于自己疑惑的呼唤，听筒的另一边却是近乎持续了两个循环的均匀呼吸后才开始发出迷迷糊糊似的回应；  
“怎么了？”他向那头几度张合的嘴巴发出询问，最后只是听到微不可闻的吭哧了一声，什么都没有；  
“晚安。”那边低低地呢喃，尾音已经几近融入了呼吸中，大概是连关掉都来不及就已然入梦，到底想说什么呢，在当晚听着这样规律呼吸一同安然入睡的他也一直在想，直到隔天醒来发现已经被挂断，直到现在又慢慢想起——到底想告诉自己什么呢。  
“……太蠢了。”  
不知道这句话是默念于心还是流于水声，海马睁开的目光移到身下，终于察觉到那点念想并不仅仅停留在内心表面，看来因为热气蒸腾而清醒的也不止脑子——迟疑着拧了拧眉头后，他毅然将水温调到了相反的方向。

匆匆结束了堪称折磨的洗浴后，更感疲惫的年轻社长也没有急着投向床铺的怀抱，而是将目光放到了小沙发旁边茶几上的手机上，悬空的手指顺着不断闪烁的提示灯下解锁、查看，却又很快放了下来。再度漆黑的屏幕上显出漆黑的瞳孔，然后是坐下的身体，他一手拄着脸颊一侧，一手毫无意识似的看着屏幕上的自己，不过思考时间已经结束了，很快发光的界面被再次打开，拇指机械的滑动着，直到界面被停在那个名字、那串号码上。  
然后什么继续都没有，他只是雕塑一般的看着，也许是这样的空想状态更容易失神，连另一边的敲门与推门声都全然没有引起他的注意。他的弟弟几乎以为自己的兄长已经睡着，轻手轻脚的走进才看到半干碎发下的眼睛依然没有完全闭合，却也很难说请是否能够算作清醒，只好细声细语地唤了一声“哥哥？”  
没有突然惊醒的无措，那副视线相当平滑地转到一旁，但是不会自行移动的手中界面就没那么自如了，被相当僵硬的切出再关掉。“这么晚了也有来信吗？”圭平的语气听起来没有什么怀疑，却还是遭到了兄长拒绝回应的目光。  
“游戏……他刚回来，”这倒是真的，海马选择平静的提起刚刚被自己一眼带过的短信，“约了中午见面。”  
“明天吗，”实际上已经是今天了，“没问题吧哥哥，看你没什么精神的样子……”  
他摇摇头，却在弟弟关灯离开之前突然想起什么，“圭平。”  
“……晚安。”

海马在头疼中惊醒。  
睁开的眼睛里有着无法忽视的酸胀，他不清楚自己是否陷入噩梦，却不得不缺氧一般呼吸，然而恒温室内下的空气在喉咙中滑动时也有如利刃，生硬地撕扯出一片干涸。海马自己摸过床边的手机看了眼，没有意外的事情，但是有意外的时间，他的生物钟早已形成规律，但是突然醒来的今天竟然比平常还要晚。有些发软的指尖仅仅是被握了一下，然后就要随着本人穿衣、洗漱，做和每天早晨别无二致的流程，除了在临走前挑了一把车钥匙时顺便吞了几块药片——就这样已经到了快要正午的钟点。  
目的地是那种随处可见的街边小店，那种充斥了快餐食品与攒动人群等各种让他平常完全不会跨入的因素的地方，无论是嬉笑着推搡的中学生们还是门口笑迎的服务员都只是让他眉头压得更紧，然后随之挤进人流。倒不是现在的社长变得有多亲切，在昨晚接到这个位置前，疲劳的麻木就已经抢先一步占夺了神经，几乎提不起任何辩驳的兴致——但没想到头疼会因此加剧。  
还好在用餐时分找到独占整张大桌的一人是个很容易的事——和短信里说的一样，看来游戏应该是早就用什么方法预订了下来，并且提前等在了那里。在他自顾坐到对面时游戏才从手机上抬起头，表情带了点诧异，甚至打量了有一会，“呃……有段时间不见了，海马君？”  
“你还是老样子。”这里与柜台和循环流行音乐的喇叭都有着不错的距离，不管是不是对方有意的选择，坐下来时他总算忍住了转身离开的冲动，“希望你的水平不要也是。”  
“哈哈……偶尔也要出去放松一下嘛，况且我在路上也见到了很多有趣的决斗者哦。”初代决斗王的笑容还是有着小小的腼腆，但是提及曾经为之奋斗的爱好，那双眼睛还是有着掩埋不住的光芒，那也是他想看到的。  
也许是想要进一步拉开话题，游戏提出要不要喝点什么，在习惯性的回绝后，海马才意识到喉咙的灼烧依然不温不火的存在着。药片的效用还在，心脏却开始越发躁动，是环境吗，他的目光不自觉的向周围快速扫了几眼，却被对面抓住了这点细节，“我还有点惊讶的，以为海马君肯定是叫我过去呢。”  
“虽然想问你最近怎么样，但应该还是跟海马公司一样不错吧？”他应了一声算作回答，真正的思绪却埋在后面的沉默中，任由着对方继续说了下去，“之前就听说有很多厉害的人被邀请了，没想到还有我…想起第一次参加海马君举办的那场大赛，竟然都过去这么久了……”  
“不过都不一样了……”落寞在那副笑容上一闪而过，也只是一闪而过，“现在都已经是全世界的级别，应该会有更加令人激动的对手吧。”  
“哼……终于打算交出那个你自己并不在乎的头衔了吗。”  
“怎么会，既然决定参加就要尽力的呀。不过，海马君也终于打算参加了吗。”  
距自己承认那些执念的无聊也算过了相当的时间，他闭了闭眼，“……看看有没有值得的对手。”  
“我想有哪些人应该是海马君自己挑选的吧，”游戏喝了一口刚刚端上来的热饮，似乎思考了一下，“那……你有没有邀请他呢？”  
他没有回答，不仅是因为突生的耳鸣，内心惴惴的不安分感也愈发剧烈。  
“应该有看到吧，最近也经常活跃在屏幕上……啊，”话没说完，眼前的人突然看向门口的站起身来挥了挥手，“这里，城之内！”  
[……该死。]  
一瞬间，海马没听到那些“说着就来了”之类的碎碎念，却能听到走过来的脚步和仅仅是发音就能分辨的喘息；他庆幸自己稍微抬起视线就能清楚的看到已经来到身边的城之内，而对方却很难凭借这样的俯视来察觉到自己眼底的沉淀；他看到上一秒还在呼吸而张大的嘴巴在和自己对视后随即慢慢缩小闭合，但琥珀的瞳孔却与之相反——然而那都是一瞬间，和以前一样，任何人都浑然不觉的一瞬间。  
但是他知道，“你……你们，突、突然遇见的吗？”那双僵硬移开的眼睛，明明想对着自己却因为对着别人而语无伦次的话语——这家伙平日的白痴模样竟然能在这种时候打了掩护，如果不是被明确要求过，无论多少次他都想抓回那个刻意疏离的身影。  
“抱歉，因为昨天跟海马君约定好就已经很晚了——不过我应该有早上发信息给你呀。”  
“啊……那个、我起晚了，急着赶过来就……”那张泛红的脸颊上浮现出窘迫的笑意，却自始至终看向着对面的人，让没忍住一直注视的目光感到莫名的酸涩，不过令他进一步不适的却在下一句，“要不，我去旁边的卡店看一下好了，你们——”  
“不用了。”  
海马不得不承认，突然起身比起一直以来的胸闷头疼更具晕眩，但是手臂笔直的支撑在桌面，足足停顿了两秒，包括在这段时间用力的眨了一下酸胀的眼睛，在已经觉得刺耳的外放音乐中做一个从喉咙刺入肺腑的深呼吸。他知道倦怠的身体是没有多余的精力维持理性，于是匆匆点名游戏告诉他要等自己的回复后就离开了，或者说逃离。  
他看着前方，然而所见的一切似乎都在融化、扭曲，再加上从耳朵到脑海的轰炸；他几乎不记得自己是怎么毫无违和的穿过人群与街道，连途中路过最近的停车场保安也没有投来任何奇怪的目光；他向前走，直到身体的记忆带着仿佛失去方向感的自己摸到了车把手上，然后打开，跌坐在车座上，又一头栽在扶着方向盘的小臂中间，喘息了很久。  
相比起来冰凉的手指让一团混乱的脑子稍微清醒了一些，他在想，[他居然还能笑得出来]，想为什么自己像被抛弃的那方在这边自怨自艾；他想那双眼睛，想那副笑容，[他至少还能笑得出来]，想为什么第一次认识到自己的感性原来也能够超出理性的约束——但是即便如此，那点残余的骄傲还是一而再地拖着自己离开，他想的人将永远不会知道自己在想，无论内心感到多少残忍与痛苦，无论、抱有多少炙热的感情，它们堵塞着，最终使自己灼伤。  
手机被扔在身边的座位，最终海马还是发动了车辆，放纵自己疾速地行驶于街头的车流中。他不在乎是否有越过了几处红灯，还是堂而皇之的险险擦过其他车辆——这是他的城市，却没有他的归处；目的地不是医院或公司，还是那个没有任何人等待他的别墅中；不过能安全回到车库也几乎是这具身体的极限了，他不得不扶住栏杆才能走上楼梯，如同大部分时间一样在这幢大而空的房子里独自前行，因为他厌恶养父留下的那些大批菲佣；在倒到床上时，没来由的觉得自己似乎完成了什么任务，可以结束使命了的解脱感。  
彻底败给混沌倦意的几秒前，没有埋在枕头那侧目光中仅仅挑开一条缝隙，看到被扔在一旁的手机嗡鸣着亮起了屏幕，但是他什么也没想，头一歪再也没有了任何动弹的意识。

为什么就连病痛也无法将这具身体彻底拖入睡眠中？  
仿佛是在经历光怪陆离的梦境：有人赶到自己身边，有人在呼喊什么；然后来了更多的人，四肢被摆弄着，让冰冷的液体被接入血管；面容和身影来来去去，那些低语和声响都只觉得吵闹，但干裂的嘴唇什么都说不出来——没有想让他说出来的存在。  
当海马第一次算作真正意义上的醒来后，眼前还是自己卧室顶空白的天花板，但是尚未消褪的酸痛和疲惫依然浸在骨子里；以及想要支撑身体的手臂稍一用力，就不得不注意到手背上面输液后的痕迹；当然，最明显不过的还是身上盖的整整齐齐的毛毯。不过这也不是什么疑惑的问题，在门口被推开之前，他就已经转头看了过去。  
“哥哥？”  
那副看过来又惊又喜的表情仿佛床上的他是睡了几年才醒过来，不过碍于手中端着乘有药和碗的小托盘，圭平还是慢慢的走了过来，将这些小新放在床头柜上后才开始观察自家兄长的脸色，“感觉怎么样了？”  
“有点发烧而已。”  
不想只是这么随口一句轻飘飘的回答，却如同点燃了哪根导火索一般，让自己弟弟本就担忧的神色顿时变本加厉的绞紧了眉头，似乎花了相当多的内心挣扎去斟酌语句，最后圭平只能咬着下唇、无不委屈地表达一点“不满”。  
“但是、哥哥你……已经睡了一天了啊。”  
“……为什么都不跟我说呢。”  
他愣住了，也许是太久没有收到过来自圭平一点的负面情绪，甚至也理所当然的忘记了自己弟弟还没成年的事实。让他心生难受的不仅是突然知晓那个精明能干的小大人在突然面对这种情况会有着怎样的茫然若失；更是他的身体明明已经可以行动，却还是被灌注了千斤似的僵硬着。未曾想过会有一天逃避于亲弟弟没有看来的眼睛，是因为那双耷拉的双眼下也充斥了血丝吗，他的喉咙滑动着，几乎就要伸出那半个手臂就能够到的距离。  
“没事了，已经。”  
“我……我会好好休息，好吗？”  
不知道为什么这样简单的话语也能让弟弟的双目盈起光彩，忙不迭的从床边起身又将托盘往过推了推，还要嘱咐着连白粥也要都吃完的话，看得他又不自觉的想笑，笑完了发现弟弟还是站在旁边没有离开的打算。  
“那个、哥哥不都吃完的话我、我是不会走的！”  
很没底气，他一眼就看得出来，可也不是临时拿出的勇气。海马没说话，只是慢条斯理的将那些尝不出味道的东西挨个咽了下去，顺便用眼角余光撇着自始至终站在一边的小监督，看到自己顺从照做后还舒了一口气，却又被他下一句哽住。  
“这也是他教你的吗？”他没法不联想到，而且也是真心实意的这么希望，“我生病也是那家伙告诉的你，对吧？”  
含糊的回答反倒给了自己一个安心的答案，刚吃下的药似乎立刻发挥了作用似的，突如其来的放松一直延伸到指尖——现在是真的想睡一觉了。  
“我不知道你们发生了什么，但是……”双手再度被托盘占据的圭平只能用下巴指指另一边，“手机我放在那了。”  
大概已经不会再得到回答，却是让人安心的氛围。  
“晚安，哥哥。”

[喂，圭平？……他怎么样了？][嗯，我想也是，辛苦你了……][怎么了，怎么不说话了？]  
“城之内。”  
听筒的另一边传来一声短促的倒吸，然后又是预料之中的漫长沉默，而这边突然接手、或者说突然抢过话语的海马也同样多少不自觉的屏住呼吸，握紧这终于联系上的渠道又担心它脆弱到一触即碎的放轻力度。他甚至不能描述这种心情，就像自己从没有这样只是为了引出下一句话而长吐一口气——他必须接下去，在陷入真正的窒息之前。  
“为什么先联系的圭平？”  
“啊……”这支支吾吾的语气，电话的那一头会像个被抓了现行的孩子那样束手无措吗，“你、你已经可以起来了吗？”  
“别岔开话题。”  
“我……我怎么知道你是不舒服还是单纯不想见我，难道要我死皮赖脸的追上去关心一个看到我就甩脸子走人的你吗……”  
一开始还是相当清楚的抱怨，后面那句却说得越来越快，像一只泄了气的皮球，到尾音甚至有点自暴自弃的嘀咕。他知道对方这种不甘心的吭哧后面一般还会再接上什么大声的结论或者宣告来掩饰一下，所以安静的等了一会，然后听到了让自己几乎心跳骤停的下一句。  
“我们见一面吧。”  
“哼……终于冷静好了吗。”  
明明那个回答已经做出了口型，嘴唇却抽搐似的嗫嚅着抿紧，生生将它和一口呼吸都改口吞了回去。如果他能稍微多出一点分心，就不至于让身边的弟弟都能注意到这点在海马濑人表情上已经不能算细微的变化——不过从他在圭平身后堂而皇之的抽走了突然接到来电的手机后，这些都不是很重要了。  
“根本就……没什么冷静的好吧！反正你这混蛋也不会……总之还是、当面说清楚，等你…好了之后，嗯。”  
[他没变。]只是这么想着，双目就慢慢垂了下来，甚至于声音都不由放缓，“我很快就去见你。”  
“啊？你……别逞强啊！你要是不彻底好了的话——”也是突然的停顿下来，不过比起自己，对方没有出口的发音在听筒的这边都能捕捉到，于是转折的话语便显得略微生硬，“……你弟弟也会担心的。”  
海马笑了一下，“是吗。”  
“说到圭平，虽然我没什么资格，不过……你也多作为哥哥关心一下他啊。”那边逐渐摆出一个正经的态度，“他要照顾你，还要帮你管理那么大一个公司吧……？”  
听到半晌没有回应，似乎让对面的人本来的局促更加有些发慌，赶忙继续解释的说：“我、我只是随便说一下，而且、是我先联系那孩子的，你别怪他。”  
[白痴。]他只能叹了口气，“我知道，我会好好跟他说的。”  
“啊、嗯……我还有点事，那、回头见？”  
现在又不想做这个回答了，“……好。”  
通话结束倒是比开始快得多，反倒他多花了两秒才把已经没有声音的手机从耳边拿开，然后也没忘了将它还给一直眼巴巴等在一边的弟弟。不过圭平显然要花更多的时间来消化刚刚他们的对话，或者用更直接的方法，“哥哥，你们……到底是？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“我知道哥哥应该没有真的讨厌过城之内，所以……也没有那么惊讶……吧。”  
不约而同的笑容或深或浅的显露在彼此脸上，还没完全恢复的身体再度松懈下来后很快显出了疲态，不过也让那副表情更显柔软。掌心感受到区别于自己的更低的温度，那也是更小于自己的手掌，尽管还是要用上双手才能包裹住自己的一只，却还是小心翼翼的紧握着，紧握着因为发软还是什么终于没有僵硬甩开迹象的那只手。  
“还有……我也可以让哥哥依靠了吗？”  
他看着自己的弟弟对视而立，慢慢将另一手放在那个还差自己一些的个头上，生疏地顺着头发的弧度抚摸下来。是这样吗，对视着那双闪闪发光的眼睛，海马有点困惑于自己怎么表达过亲昵，但是当那个那双倒映自己的眼睛瞪大、缩紧，最后低下来，慢慢靠在自己怀中时，那些也不再重要了。  
“你一直都是。”  
比起小自己一半的弟弟，他现在回拥的手臂几乎可以算作软弱无力，“谢谢，圭平。”不正常的沙哑依然徘徊在每个吐字中，所以他尽量说得缓慢清晰，就像手臂虽然乏力、十指还是可以揽住兄弟的肩头，“一直以来，都辛苦你了。”  
埋在胸口的小脑袋只是用力摇了摇，“我只希望哥哥你能开心一些。”  
“……我也是。”他再次摸了摸那个头顶，这次发丝顺滑的从指缝中穿过，柔软的挨着指尖顺服的贴合下来。  
[一直都是。]

在那之后又过了数天。  
虽然综艺大多是提前通告演练过的，但是也经常有需要这些邀请嘉宾“即兴演出”的部分，尤其是需要他们决斗者相关的节目。大概城之内也没有想过做职业的这行也会跟演员有相交的部分，也早就知道丑角在节目里是不可或缺的一部分，那是初中时期就经历过的厌恶——但还是偶尔会来出席，毕竟踏入了这种圈子，谁也不能撇的干净吧。  
在录制的中场休息中，到底还是感到疲惫的城之内推开休息室的门，也是开场前他们做化妆等准备的房间，眼睛抓住看到的第一张座椅就坐了上去，刚要闭目休息一会，一瓶矿泉水从身后被放到面前的桌子上。然而一句谢谢还没出口，抬起的目光马上被眼前镜面中的另一个身影惊了一着，太快速的转身以至于凳子都险些倾倒，“海马？！你怎么……”  
如果他不走过来，这傻瓜还不知道什么时候能注意到其实早就等在这里的自己——一边这样想着，一边又不急着回答——这样没有其他人的时间，他已经再次多等了一个月；也再次多隔了一个月，才能仔细而毫无顾忌的注视那双琥珀。  
“你……已经好了吗？”  
“要验收吗。”  
突然主动抓住手显然让对方受了惊吓，但还是任由着让他递送到脸颊附近。比起已经在室内待了一段时间的自己，在露天摄影棚努力“表演”了一俩小时的身体就冰凉一些，特别是指尖，在握住时他就已经注意到那里和主人鼻头一样泛着异样的红色，直到他用唇角碰了碰那掌心，于是连对面的脸颊也有了相似的色彩。惹得那只手终于按捺不住的抽了回来，却和目光一样无处安放，只好开始结结巴巴的说点什么来转移。  
“挺、挺好的。”  
但那已经不行了。  
抚摸上去的手掌阻止了那张想要逃开的脸侧，触摸地方的温差很快就消失了，转而聚集在彼此相对的空间中。那双眼睛似乎终于被他紧紧圈住，他不会再去等待去忍受，也不会再有那样愚蠢的一时冲动。随着距离的越发接近，任何情绪都足够清澈的显露出来——但也让他不得不停止。  
那不是重新得到的感觉。  
如果不能将那眼中的抗拒抹消，不能将那眉头的压紧抚平，这点美好将会立刻如同泡影般消散——为什么他的城之内能在这种时候都能保持着坚决的清醒呢，为什么这份清醒却只能用在他所有的掩饰上面、不管在别人或者自己看来多么拙劣，那个耿直的庸才还是能认真的全盘接收——所以才会越靠近、越疏离吗。  
他厌恶认输，他的能力、他的自尊决不允许他轻易承认——这样的习惯被带到了生活的每个角落，甚至于自己承认那份感情时也是。灼热的折磨好不容易迫使他面对，却又深陷于纠结被灼伤的难道仅仅是自己这种事，而那又代表着他的一再败北；就算这点幼稚的小心思绝不会被察觉，他的自尊也难以平息。  
是的，他也一直相信是他的骄傲始终在占据上风。  
最后海马还是低下了头，却没有凑到那张紧抿的双唇上，而是就着脸颊的另一侧低垂下来，到底还是不能坦率的展现，只能低声将温热的呼吸洒在对方颈窝，“对不起。”  
空气凝滞下来，一瞬间他感到身边的僵硬，那张自己错过的嘴巴似乎猛地张开，却只能听到空气不断的被短促吸入。他知道，毕竟他自己到现在大概也没有说过几次这种话，“城之内，”所以抚摸脸颊的手不知什么时候悄悄绕到了后面，好让他更加清楚的、连同无数次想要呼唤的名字一起，再一次告诉给这个人——那不是一个幻觉，“对不起。”  
“你……”  
在这样近的距离才能听到的空咽下，他能够听到那个声音持续的颤抖中吐出完整的发音，浓重的沙哑被不住的吞咽抑制着，然后那双手臂也相应抱了过来，现在彼此终于都能知道对方的拥抱可以有多少力度。  
“混蛋……你这样我不就没得说了吗。”  
他也想看那张脸上的表情，却也不想放开，“什么时候说都可以。”  
[因为再也、再也不能发生这种事。]  
这时海马突然想到，之前那个把城之内囚禁起来的想法其实是多么真实的映照了自己的内心，尽管又是那么的荒谬；而那荒缪却不是因为如何实施，是因为他不用想象也能知道那双琥珀将如何失去光彩。于是，哪个会更令他心碎呢，是不能实时掌控，还是被麻木的怨恨着——偶尔会冒出这样令自己都为之战栗的疑问。  
不过，那点阴暗应该不会有被察觉到的机会了，当他发现自己比想象的还要敏锐、还要在乎，身体就更早一步的做出了回答，在这个不肯放手的拥抱之前，他早就做了太多的回答。

敲门声突然响起。  
“城之内先生？请您在五分钟之后准备开场。”  
被叫到名字的那位从沉浸的气氛中猛然惊醒，赶忙稍微推开了一点好转过头回答，“啊……好的！”  
还好来者似乎没有进来的打算，城之内抢先额头抵着对方肩膀叹了口气，然后抬起头，希望对面的人能看出自己目光中溢满的无奈，“说起来，你怎么挑这种时候过来。”  
“我不是说了吗，很快就来见你。”暖光在对面那张嘴角下映出了一点阴影，不过对于这个人也已经相当柔和了，“多亏你的‘教导’，现在圭平也开始严格了。”  
然后听到这种打趣的城之内发出咯咯的笑声，不知道是不是这个原因让海马花了更多的时间来放开这个拥抱，那双迟迟不肯挪走的目光还是能很清楚的感受到。[也许自己做的过分了]，那时城之内也不知道自己在赌气什么，明明知道是不可能期望这个心比天高的家伙能有什么妥协，竟然就做出了那样得意忘形的事，[反正也是莫名其妙开始的关系，那莫名其妙结束也无所谓吧。]  
那也是一段难以言述的煎熬，直到再次见面，自己还是忍不住投去了远超预想的关注；然后联系了圭平，再到被抓包，城之内觉得自己大概是躲不过，躲得过对方也躲不过自己，[算了，不清不楚的也不是自己风格]。  
再然后……  
“结束后我在后门等你。”额头突然被抵住，生生将游离的思绪拉回到眼前那张放大的脸上，“回我家。”  
“诶，这么晚了还……？”  
“留下来。”  
又是这样半请求半要求的语气，他觉得这次自己大概没的选择，就如同现在的距离一样，不知道谁先凑到了谁小心屏息的嘴边。在发现彼此的唇瓣都如此干涸，如此迫切的渴求着对方后，也就了解到果然没有谁能接受这样草率的收尾，一个夜晚的加时也顺理成章的被默许。只不过这点触碰还没有进展到更深一步的地方就不得不被打断了，在分开时城之内不得不将视线也一同移开，恐怕再继续下去甚至难以控制自己的地步。  
“一会的事也答应下来。”  
在最后推开屋门前身后传来这样一句没头没尾的话，然而被刚刚那点小温情所耗费的时间已经不允许停下脚步去细问，这也让本来已经被那个身影占满的脑子在接下来的场面里更难把假笑继续维持。还好预订的计划怎么也是有头的，在快要结束时还来不及暗自舒一口气，主持人突然抬手示意的动作却再次拉回了全场的焦点。  
“哦，各位朋友，刚刚接到一条重大消息——不知道在观看的各位有多少人曾经参加过海马公司所举办的第一场比赛呢，没错，就是那个聚集了无数传奇决斗者的、具有历史性意义的盛大赛事——如今，那份辉煌将要被再一次重现，而这次的范围将不仅仅是我们身边所熟知的传奇人物，更要扩展到全世界的决斗者们！”  
现场突然兴起的欢呼和周围其他人不约而同的鼓掌让他有点不知所措，而灯光却打了过来——他知道有这个比赛，而且那家伙亲自筹备的赛事肯定不会小气，但这段演出显然是故意安排了自己，于是强忍着也不禁挤出了一点眉头——希望这不是什么背刺，至少不要是那家伙打算和解之后做出来的背刺。  
而主持人还在滔滔不绝的说着，“当然，我猜很多人都已经或多或少的提前知道了这场赛事，而我们的重大消息也绝不止于此——大家最关心的肯定是开赛的日期和出现的决斗者，而我们所拿到的就是被邀请者的名单！看看屏幕上的名字，是否有你所期待的那位决斗者呢。不仅有现在耳熟能详的职业决斗者们，甚至当年汇顶第一届决赛的决斗者们，包括了出场我们这次节目的城之内克也先生、决斗王武藤游戏，甚至是海马公司的社长，也将在此次赛事作为复出战，向全世界的决斗者们发起挑战！”  
“那么城之内先生，您对此有信心接下吗？”  
[这家伙……无论什么时候都爱搞这种夸张的阵势。]虽然是这么想，不过还是笑了出来，“当然。”

——————  
“……‘而且无论什么时候都是我来挑战他’，后面是这么说的吧？”  
副驾上系安全带的手顿了一下，再转过来时那张脸已经涨得通红，“你不是一直在车里等的吗？！”  
“稍微听到一点。”  
虽然是这么漫不经心的说着，不过旁边的目光没打算那么简单就放过对方，依然是狐疑地看着。  
“你不会在我身上装了窃听吧？”  
“只能想到这吗。”发动机响起一阵嗡鸣，“庸才的直觉还是有局限性啊。”  
“啥……别、别只是笑啊你到底干了什么啊！”

【end.】

**Author's Note:**

> 想了很久的短篇，因为隔得太久了第一段跟后面画风都不太一样，大概  
> 没拖到圣诞（？）所以我想这月大概还得写


End file.
